Je te regarde
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Hors-Série du Guide ; Robin continue de travailler sur son livre. Il se trouve que son sujet d'étude et celui qui attire son regard est un certain bretteur aux cheveux verts...


Disclaimer : Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas mais à Oda que-nous-vénérons-tous.

Et voilàààà cela fait pas mal de temps que j'y pense en fait et je suis obligée de vous expliquez alors va falloir **lire** !

Prenez cet OS comme un... Hors-Sujet du Guide du Joyeux Pirate. J'y ai pensé dès que j'ai commencé à publier et cette idée m'a harcelé longtemps alors maintenant je la publie. Si vous avez lu le Guide et que vous l'aimez tel qu'il est, ne lisez pas ou (si vous êtes trop tenté) ne prenez pas en compte cette petite déviation. Ceci n'a rien a voir avec l'histoire originale -enfin si, le principe de départ de Robin- mais en aucun cas vous ne trouverez de ZoRo dans le Guide. Ceci est un HS tout droit sortit de mon délire de fan de ZoRo.

Alors cela risque d'être OOC (carrément oui vu le comportement de Zoro...) je vous préviens. Nan ça risque pas, ça l'est carrément.

\***/

_Je te regarde_

Elle avait la tête penchée sur son livre, les sourcils froncés et ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure en signe de concentration. Elle jetait des coups d'œil discret vers Zoro grâce à son pouvoir.

Il était vraiment difficile de le dessiner. Un défi à lui seul à cause de ses satané katana !

Assise à l'ombre du seul arbre sur le pont, dos contre le tronc, elle avait profité que les autres continuent de manger pour boucler son livre. Elle tenait à faire les moindres détails.

Par contre il dormait. Or, elle voulait le dessiner les yeux ouverts. Elle eut dans l'idée d'appeler Sanji et de lui dire que les ronflements du bretteur la dérangeait mais c'aurait été contrariant pour son projet si ledit bretteur lui en voulait ensuite.

Elle eut un petit soupir contrarié puis se remit à la tâche. L'archéologue eut un léger soupir en passant son doigt sur les traits fins du torse du croquis de Zoro. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et l'imagina à Enies Lobby, alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient vers Water Seven à bord du Going Merry. Son visage presque souriant mais empreint de soulagement.

Sa mémoire l'amena peu après, lorsque le Going Merry brûlait. Son visage impassible tandis qu'un l'intérieur de lui, la tristesse lui avait noué la gorge.

Deux facettes de sa personnalité. Toute deux vraies. Laquelle pouvait-elle choisir ?

Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Sa tête se redressa et, instinctivement, elle pressa son livre contre elle pour laisser le crayon tomber dans l'herbe. Réflexe de protection parfaitement inutile ceci dit.

S'était-elle assoupie ? Possible. Sa tête était retombée sur l'une des cordes qui retenaient la balançoire et elle s'était laissée bercer, tout à ses souvenirs qu'elle était…

Elle se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait réveillé et retint de justesse un hoquet de stupeur.

Zoro !

Elle allait tomber à la renverse quand un bras la prit par la taille.

― Wow ! Je fais si peur que ça ?

Vexée, Robin se rassit. Il l'a prenait pour Chopper et Usopp ? Elle espérait qu'il plaisantait et, en analysant son ton, elle perçut une pointe de sarcasme... Attendez 2 minutes ! Zoro sarcastique ? Oui et puis Sanji aimait les hommes pendant qu'on y était !*. Elle balaya cet impression de son esprit et daignait enfin répondre.

― Bien sûr que non Zoro-san. C'est pour ?

― De ?

― Pourquoi m'avez-vous réveillé ?

Un peu gêné, le bretteur ébouriffa machinalement ses cheveux déjà désordonnés. Il se redressa et haussa les épaules.

― Je sais pas. Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais.

Robin haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand Zoro s'adressait à elle de la sorte ? Et surtout… Depuis quand ce qu'elle faisait avait de le moindre intérêt à ses yeux ?

― Ça m'intrigue. Poursuit nonchalamment le bretteur comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

― Et bien je…

Elle ne savait que dire. En fait, elle ne savait rien de ce que Zoro a vu ou pas. Robin n'avait qu'une crainte, qu'il ait pu s'apercevoir qu'elle le dessinait. Elle n'en avait pas honte mais elle ne savait comment es-ce qu'il allait réagir. Apparemment ça lui était égal... dans l'hypothèse où il avait vu évidemment.

― Je… Je lis.

― Ah… Un bon bouquin ?

― Oui. Et vous, que faisiez-vous ?

Elle jura mentalement. Non mais quelle idiote ! C'était l'évidence même ! Elle se serait bien frappée le front du plat de sa main si l'escrimeur ne la fixait pas. Un regard si intense et si déstabilisant… Elle fut surprise par la réponse du jeune homme.

― La même chose que maintenant.

― Et c'est ?

Oups. Deuxième boulette !

― Je te regarde…

Il empoigna les cordes de la balançoire et se pencha vers elle, vers ses lèvres si tentantes. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait en cet instant. Il était inexorablement attiré vers elle. Robin se laissa faire.

Un léger bruissement dans l'arbre, le vent se souleva et fit doucement tinté les trois boucles d'oreilles de Zoro. Un vent salé. Le bruit des vagues percutant la coque du navire. Les deux jeunes gens n'entendirent rien de tout ça. La seule chose qui leur importait était ce baiser d'une rare douceur.

Robin sentit qu'on forçait l'accès à ses lèvres qu'elle entrouvrit sans hésiter. Une langue, taquine et maladroite, se glissa jusqu'à son homologue. Ce baiser passionné parut durer une éternité lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre à cause du manque d'oxygène en gardant leur visage assez près. Si Zoro avait l'air plus confiant que jamais, Robin était assez troublée. Elle lui adressa un sourire, un peu perdue et peu sûre d'elle.

Le second de l'équipage porta un doigt au menton de l'archéologue.

― Je te regarde et je me dis que tu es bien plus jolie quand tu souries.

\***/

* : Que les choses soient claires avant que les yaoistes me balancent leurs fruits pourries. Sanji est la seule personne IC dans cette OS. Je suis pour le ZoSan et le SanZo donc... ne vous mettez pas en colère s'il vous plait *mode yeux de Chat Potté on*

Ce détail réglé... Quand pensez-vous ? ça mérite une review ?


End file.
